


Where Is Your Dad?

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, sort of based off may parkers guide to raising your spiderling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: 'The new question Peter seemed to be hearing all the time was, ‘Where is your dad at?’ Sometimes it was hard for even Peter to believe it. He had a dad and people knew it.'Or five times someone asked Peter where is dad was and the one time Peter asked the same question.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 334





	Where Is Your Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short a little 5 + 1!  
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for taking the time to read it! (I claim all editing mistakes)

**(1)**  
  
At first Peter didn’t ever think he’d get used to it. It was a novelty every time it happened, it was new and different. It was exciting and a little awkward, but he loved it. The new question Peter seemed to be hearing all the time was, ‘Where is your dad at?’ Sometimes it was hard for even Peter to believe it. He had a dad and people knew it.  
  


“Welcome home Peter,” FRIDAY said as he entered the lobby entrance. The man at the front desk looked up before giving Peter a smile. Peter thought his name was Todd, he can’t quiet remember but Todd doesn’t talk much, he knows that Peter is meant to be here along with the security staff. The silent smiles are their daily exchange and afterwards Peter rushes to the private elevator.  
  


“Hey FRIDAY, the penthouse please,” he said politely as the elevator smoothly started it’s ascend to the top floor. “Is anyone home?” he asked, adjusting the straps of his backpack.  
  


“Ms. Potts is currently on the penthouse floor; Boss is in the labs with Dr. Banner and Mr. Rogers is reading in the lounge. Was there someone you were looking for?” FRIDAY asked and Peter shook his head.  
  


“No, I was just checking, thanks though.” He always gets in right at 3pm, from there he’ll spend some time with Tony and everyone before doing his homework, eating dinner, and then going out for a few hours of patrol. It’s not too strict of a schedule but it’s there and Peter tried to follow it the best he could. After May had died Tony had been sort of adamant about the schedule. _‘Structure is good Kid.’_  
  


Once the elevator stopped, Peter was dropped off on the main floor. It felt good to be home and it was Friday which made it even better. They always had Chinese takeout on Fridays and Peter could stay out on patrol a little later, sleep longer in the morning, the weekends were great. He’d even made plans with Ned to finish their new LEGO set over the weekend.  
  


Before he could get too wrapped up in his weekend plans, his stomach growled loudly, letting him know it was time to for his after-school snack. He dropped his bag down in the living room, knowing he’d come back and start on that English essay in a little bit, before taking off to the kitchen.  
  


“Hey Peter,” Pepper said, her hands were full of papers and her phone was held between her shoulder and her ear. “How was your day Hun?” she asked, giving him a bright smile.  
  


“It was alright! Ned dared me to drink the chemicals in chemistry today,” Peter said as he started to rummage through the fridge.  
  


“Uh oh,” Pepper said teasingly, giving Peter a knowing look. “And did you do it?”  
  


“Not today” Peter laughed before grabbing a Gatorade and setting it aside.  
  


Pepper gave Peter another playful look, if it had been anyone besides Peter, they would have noted the gentle fondness there. “And are you implying that you’ve drank chemicals before? On the days that aren’t today?”  
  


Peter pretended to think before laughing, “I’m just kidding, well not about Ned daring me. He does that all the time, but I’ve never done it.” Peter’s expression changed to one of concentration as he stared into the fridge, what was he going to have to eat this afternoon? There was plenty to choose from but nothing to called out to him.

Pepper sighed in frustration before setting the papers down on the kitchen island and hanging up the phone. “Do you know where your dad is? He was meant to sign these papers this afternoon, but I haven’t been able to track him down.”  
  


“Uh, FRIDAY told me he was in the lab earlier,” Peter said before closing the fridge door.  
  


“Was in the lab,” FRIDAY spoke up, correcting Peter’s statement. “Boss has since changed locations.”  
  


“Really,” Pepper asked, frowning as she glanced up at the ceiling. “Where is he now?”  
  


The AI hesitated for a moment before speaking back up. “I believe Boss is attempting to hide from you, Ms. Potts, to get out of doing paperwork. He instructed me not to give you his location, but you do have an override protocol for this situation. Would you like to use it?”  
  


Peter could almost see the amusement on her face, behind the obvious annoyance. “Sounds about right,” Pepper said as she looked over at Peter. “No but let him know that I will find him. Are you hungry Peter? It is about snack time isn’t it, I’ll make you something.”  
  


“You don’t have to do that, I can find something,” Peter said softly. It felt like people were always offering to cook for him and Peter hated being a bother.  
  
“Nonsense,” Pepper was already washing her hands at the sink. “I’m doing your dad a favor actually; it’ll give him a couple more minutes to find a new hiding spot. How about some mac and cheese?”

“Really, it’s not too much work?” Peter asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Pepper only laughed in return though.

“No, take a seat, I think it’s about my snack time too.”  
  


“Do you think we could save some for Tony? You know, for if he ever stops hiding?”  
  


“I think we can manage that,” Pepper said, her tone softer and warmer than ever before.

  
  


**(2)**

“Left, left left-Shit! This stupid fucking-” Clint exclaimed before he was quickly cut off.  
  


“Hey, Tony said no swearing in front of the kid, something about little ears and big impressions,” Sam mumbled from his spot on the sofa.  
  


“Peter said he was old enough to hear the F word,” Clint said with a cheeky grin before rolling his eyes. “Isn’t that right kid?”  
  


One of the things that Peter loved in the afternoons was playing video games with Clint. Sometimes Sam joined in but mainly he liked to sit on the sofa and judge them. Bucky would come occasionally but just like Sam he preferred to watch. That day it was just the three of them though. Clint had gotten a new game and was struggling with the hardest level. Luckily for him Peter had already played it with Ned.  
  


“Yeah,” he said eagerly. “I’m totally allowed to hear the F word. I’m actually allowed to say it too,”  
  


Clint laughed loudly from his spot on the sofa before nudging Peter. “Slow your roll kiddo, save your cuss words for when it really counts.”  
  


“You’re one to talk, I heard you swearing at a jar of salsa,” Sam said, huffing lightly.  
  


“It a was piece of shit salsa jar is what it was,” Clint said seriously, his eyes glued to the television as him and Peter worked together to fight the games enemies.  
  


Sam heaved a sigh, giving up on getting Clint to watch his mouth around Peter. It was a hopeless cause. He shook his head before going back to his phone.  
  


“Clint go right, right…no that’s left, oh my God Clint, go right! Tango on the right!” Peter exclaimed, watching as Clint continued to go the wrong way. “Press A! Through a grenade! do something!”

“I’m trying! I’m lost out here,” Clint said through is frustration. “I can’t even find you right now!”  
  


“Use the compass, there’s a guide on the screen! It’s like the last game we played,” Peter said trying to be helpful.  
  


“It’s saying I’m right in front of the guy!” Clint said starting to panic as he moved his character around the screen. “I don’t see him.”  
  


Peter looked at Clint and then back at the screen. “That’s my screen!”  
  


The sound of a boom came from the surround speakers and the game faded to black before flashing their defeat. Peter frowned before setting his controller down. “You let me die.”  
  


“I’d never let you die,” Clint said with earnest.  
  


“But I did die!” Peter groaned, throwing his head back but hiding his humor.  
  


“You guys suck,” Sam said from the other side of the sofa. “You’ve been on that level for two hours now and Clint was on it for three hours last night.”  
  


“You can’t say we suck if you won’t even play with us, we have extra controls and everything,” Peter pouted before grabbing a throw pillow and tossing it at Sam.  
  


The pillow hit the man in the face, causing him to drop his phone onto the cushion beside him. Clint started to laugh but Sam didn’t look like he’d found funny. “Where’s your dad at?” He asked in a flat tone. Peter had to fight to hide his own laugh.  
  


“I don’t know,” he said with a shrug.  
  


“Don’t you think you ought to go look for him or something?”  
  


Peter couldn’t stop the giggle that spilled over, Sam was just too funny sometimes. Peter liked how he didn’t even seem to realize it. “I should go look for him.”  
  


“No don’t go! Not until we beat level twelve!” Clint said as his mirth started to die down.  
  


“Nope it’s too late, I’m off to find my dad,” Peter said almost proudly as he climbed off the sofa.

“Alright Wilson, you made the kid leave so you grab that control and help me out!”  
  


Peter could hear Sam calling after him, but he pretended not to hear, he really did want to find Tony after all.  
  
  


**(3)**

As a parent Tony was still learning, he was growing and figuring things out, just like Peter was. The man had committed himself to be the best father he could be, and Peter knew that. He knew that Tony was reading parenting books and listening to podcast and watching Super Nanny almost every day. He was seeking outside sources to be sure that he was doing the right things. Peter was forever grateful. Even though Tony was a modern parent, a progressive parent, Peter still got in trouble from to time.  
  


Tony had stopped calling it ‘being grounded.’ Peter didn’t fully grasp that one but instead the man had started using the term, ‘a reflection period.’ Which typically meant no Spider Man, no Ned, nothing fun until Tony said. Until Peter had reflected on his mistaken and had grown from it.  
  


Peter had long since decided that it was probably a phase Tony was going through and that he’d eventually call it being grounded again. In theory it was a great concept, but Peter was the typical teenager and periods to reflect didn’t always work.  
  


Peter had broken curfew again for the third night in a row and Tony had ran out of patience with him, the teen couldn’t fully blame him. That didn’t mean people stopped needing his help though, just because Spider Man was grounded for the week didn’t mean that all crime would come to a stop in New York City. It just meant that Peter had to bend the rules a little bit, he had to be a little sneaky about things.  
  


So, while Tony worked blissfully unaware in the lab, Peter was putting the suit on. It was around midnight and he’d already said good night to the man, which meant Peter knew that unless something odd happened, Tony wouldn’t be back to check on him.  
  


“Hey FRIDAY…does Tony have anything restricted right now?” Peter asked hesitantly.  
  


“What do you mean, Peter?” FRIDAY asked in the same chipper tone she always used.  
  


“Like um…for me, am I restricted on anything right now?” He asked, wondering what the AI would say. He hoped the answer would be no because he’d already gotten dressed to go out. That and his constant worry about the city was starting to kick in after four days of not patrolling.

The AI hesitated before replying. “Peter, the ‘Baby on Board’ protocol is always active.”  
  


“No, no, no, not that one,” Peter sighed. “The one that makes you tell him if I leave, is that on right now?”  
  


Once again FRIDAY took a long moment to respond, eventually though she answered. “Peter I’m aware of your current punishment. If you leave through any of the tower’s entrances or exits, I’ll be required to alert Boss.”  
  


Ah, here was the tricky part. Tony was smart and he had the forethought to consider just about anything Peter would do.  
  


Peter didn’t mind the challenge though, if he looked hard enough there were sometimes loopholes that he could get around.  
  


“Does a window count as an exit or entrance? I mean it has no fire escape and it’s how many stories up, like more than a hundred, it can’t be the typical exit, so it doesn’t count right?”  
  


Peter could practically hear FRIDAY’s systems working to find any kind of false statement. The AI sounded as close to disappointed as she could possibly get when she answered. “No Peter, a top floor window does not count as the typical exit.”  
  


“So technically I could leave, and you wouldn’t have to tell Tony, right?” He had to have her there.  
  


Just as the AI was about to answer, Peter’s bedroom door swished open and non-other than Steve Rogers himself walked in. “Technically you’re still in trouble and I’d be the one to tell Tony.”  
  


Peter’s mouth fell open as he stared at Steve. Had the man been eavesdropping? “Cap you can’t just listen in on my conversations like that. W-What if I was taking about something private?”  
  


“I wasn’t eavesdropping, you’re not the only one with super hearing around here, Kid,” Steve said as he folded his arms across his chest. “My hearing might not be as sharp as yours, but it does the job.”  
  


Peter sputtered some as he tried to think of a reply. That was right, Steve was enhanced too. Peter just hadn’t thought of it before, he hadn’t considered that he might not be the only one with super hearing. “You heard all that?”  
  


“I did,” Steve said, giving the teenager a stern look. “All the way in the living room. It’s just about as far as my hearing range goes but it’s far enough to pick up on you asking FRIDAY if a window on the very top floor was considered an exit. Seeing as how your dressed from patrol, it’s not hard to put it together.”  
  


Peter huffed before crossing his own arms. “I really don’t feel like my privacy is being respected right now, you know.” Just because Peter could hear conversations from four floors down didn’t mean he barged in on people or focused in on what they were saying! Well maybe a few times but nothing like this. Mainly he was just upset that he’d been caught.  
  


“Really?” Steve asked, challenging Peter. “Where’s your dad at? Let’s see what he thinks about all this.”  
  


Instantly Peter deflated as he pulled the mask off and quickly shook his head. “Let’s talk about this!”  
  


“I don’t know, Queens, you didn’t seem so adamant on talking a few seconds ago. I understand you’ve got a right to privacy but when it comes to leaving the building through the penthouse house window, that’s where I draw the line. And your grounded at that, that’s double jeopardy.”  
  


“Cap, please,” Peter said softly. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have. I know I’m grounded; I just get worried about that city is all, I know it’s not an excuse, but can we not keep this between us this, just this one time? You already caught me. I’m busted, I won’t leave.”  
  


Steve softened some, like most people did when it came to Peter, and sighed. “Number one, do you know how dangerous that could have been? Even if you are sticky that’s not safe. Number two, you’re in trouble right now with your dad. Do you think it’s smart to get yourself into even more trouble when you’re already in hot water? You broke the rules, I don’t see how breaking even more is going to make the situation any better do you?”

Peter silently shook his head, his eyes falling to the floor. “No Sir, that wasn’t smart. I’m sorry.” He said again. “If you have to tell him I get it. I just wanted to be helpful tonight.”  
  


Steve’s pursed his lips some before his expression softened as well. “I’m not going to tell your dad, but I want you to understand that you almost did something pretty stupid, Pete. You know I care about you, consider this a warning between me and you. Don’t get yourself into any more trouble, it’s better just to stick your punishment out and take responsibility, you get it?”  
  


Right away a sense of relief washed over Peter. There was no way he could have talked his way out of this one to Tony and he really didn’t want to have to do any more reflecting He knew Steve was right, even if the man had ruined his nighttime plans. “I get it, thanks Cap.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve said before giving Peter a smile. “Do yourself a favor and get to bed Kid, you’ve got three more days and you’ll be out webslinging in no time.”  
  


“Yes Sir,” Peter nodded, trying to return the smile. He should just consider himself lucky that Cap was willing to let this slide. Even if he was technically eavesdropping. “I’ll get to bed.”  
  


“And kid? Never think about jumping out one of these windows again, got it?”  
  
“Got it.”  
  


Steve was true to his word; he never said anything to Tony about how he’d caught Peter about to sneak out.  
  


However, Cap was sneaky too in his own ways. The man had picked out the movie for the evening, ‘Taken’ of all films, before nonchalantly throwing it out there that Tony should probably think about updating protocols that were specifically regarding to Peter and maybe make some ‘amendments.’  
  


“you never know who might manage to sneak in through a window and steal your child Tony.” Steve pointed out. “Any window should be considered a point of entry and a point of exit.”  
  


The amendments to the protocols were made the next day much to Peter’s silent displeasure.

**(4)**

Peter stared at his phone screen for a few long seconds before sighing and setting it aside. It was only 9 at night but he knew that meant it was already 3 am in Switzerland. Which was currently where Tony was until Friday.  
  


It was the first time that he’d truly been apart from Tony since May had died. It was only for a couple days but Tony was miles and miles away and Peter hadn’t realized how much he was going to miss him. Or how him not being right there in the tower would make him feel. He tightened his jaw and refused to let himself get emotion. Tony would be home soon, there was no reason to get upset. He’d just spoken to the man a few hours ago!  
  


Still it ached and Peter could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes. What was wrong with him? He’d never gotten upset about being far from Tony before. Then again that was when he had May, May who didn’t leave the state let alone the country, let alone the whole entire continent.  
  


He rubbed roughly at his eyes, hoping it was just a side effect of the grief he still sometimes felt when it came to May. It was stupid, he shouldn’t be sad. Tony was fine! Peter was fine! Everything was fine…  
  


“Hey Pete, you okay?”  
  


Peter jumped at the sound of the new voice; he’d been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Bruce enter the room.  
  


“Peter?” Bruce tried again, giving Peter a worried looked. “Is everything alright?”  
  


“Yeah! Sorry Dr Banner, I was just thinking about stuff. I’m fine, how are you?”  
  


Bruce gave him a look before he relented and accepted Peter’s reply. “I’m alright, just working on some formulas. I was having a hard time figuring them out, so I thought I’d take a break. Tony’s good at this sort of stuff, where’s your dad when I need him huh?” The man joked, not expecting Peter to answer.  


The teen didn’t seem to get that it was rhetorical question, either that or he didn’t care. He couldn’t help the way his voice cracked when he answered Bruce. “Switzerland.”  
  


It was then that Bruce could see the sad watery eyes and Peter’s close to trembling bottom lip.  
  


Oh no. Oh no Bruce was not good at this.  
  


“Oh I-Right yeah, yeah I knew he’d be there for the week. He’s doing some SI business with Pepper and-Peter are you sure you’re okay?”  
  


“I’m fine Dr Banner!” Peter said again but the look of distress was even clearer now.  
  


“Pete I-don’t cry,” Bruce said cautiously taking a seat next to the teenager.  
  


Peter shook his head quickly, “I’m not crying,” he insisted but the tears that had started to fall told a different story.  
  


“Don’t you want me to call Tony, I can have Friday-” Bruce started before he was cut off.  
  


“Please don’t call him! I talked to him a few hours ago! I just miss him is all,” Peter admitted before roughly running the sleeve of his sweatshirt across his eyes. He didn’t need Tony thinking that he couldn’t even leave for a week without Peter falling apart over it.  
  


“You’re upset because you miss Tony?” Bruce asked as he tried to piece it together. Peter just missing his dad.  
  


Peter didn’t say anything, instead he sat silently staring down at the floor. He felt tiny in the massive living room. It must have been a few more long seconds before he finally nodded. “He’s really far away. I’m not a baby I just-May’s not here a-and…” Peter trailed off, fumbling over his words as he tried to describe his insecurities to Bruce.  
  


Peter didn’t know what he’d expected but Bruce was nothing but kind. He nodded gently before replying, “Missing your dad doesn’t mean you’re a baby. It’s the first time he’s been so far away and it’s a little different without May. It makes you feel more alone.”  
  


Peter sniffed again before he rubbed even harder at his eyes. If he didn’t get it under control, he’d soon start to cry even harder.  
  


“Hey, it’s alright, you now I bet you could help me with these formulas. You’re smart like your dad. It’s not too late, what do you think? Do you want to go down to the lab with me and see if you can figure it out?”  
  


Peter looked up at Bruce before nodding slowly in agreement. Yes, he very much wanted to help Bruce Banner work on formulas.  
  


By the end of the night Bruce had already let Peter eat in the lab, Tony never let him, something about too many chemicals, played around with BARF, of course nothing too heavy, and worked on a new design for web formula. They got very little of Bruce’s original work done but that had never been the point. Peter didn’t need to know that though.  
  


They talked all night, about everything from science to the Avengers to Spiderman to the Swiss chocolate Tony had promised he’d bring home for Peter. The teen had gotten a little choked up at that conversation, but Bruce had been quick to steer them in a new direction.  
  


After few hours the man finally walked Peter back up to the penthouse so they could say goodnight. Bruce gave it a few minutes before asking FRIDAY if the teen had gone to bed. He was pleased to find out that Peter had not only gone to bed, but he’d already fallen asleep.  
  


When he finally sat himself down in the kitchen to eat a late dinner, he sent Tony a text message.  
  


_To Tony: Your kid was miserable tonight._   
  


He hadn’t thought Tony would get the message until a few hours later. The man must had gotten up early though, or he never fell asleep, because within seconds Bruce had a reply.  
  


_From Tony: My kid? Impossible, I have the happiest kid in the world._   
  


_To Tony: He was missing you pretty bad._

_From Tony: Is he okay? I’ll call him._

_To Tony: No don’t! He just got to bed, wait until morning._

_To Tony: Don’t’ worry, he’s okay now._   
  


_From Tony: Let me know if he needs me. Watch out of my kid, you’re in charge while I’m gone._   
  


_To Tony: I always do. Just don’t forget his chocolate._

_From Tony: I wouldn’t leave Switzerland without it! Underoos is going to love it._

Bruce smiled to himself, already imaging the sugar high that would follow. If the kid was happy though it would be worth it.

**(5)**

_‘No don’t skip your gala, it’s just allergies!’_

_‘Don’t cancel, I’m fine! It’s just pollen!’_

Peter regretted plenty of lies he’d told before, but none nearly as much as these ones. Tony was out at a gala for the evening, he’d offered to bring Peter along, but the teen hadn’t been feeling up to it. He didn’t tell Tony, but it was more than just encountering a few stray dandelions. He didn’t want to ruin Tony’s evening though; he knew the other had been looking forward to it all week.  
  


It had sounded like it was going to be fun, there was going to be fundraising, speeches, an art gallery, people in fancy clothes, and of course the food. The food was enough to make anyone want to go. Those had all been very interesting things, very adultish but interesting. Peter wasn’t going to make Tony miss out on it because he didn’t feel well.  
  


When Tony had left it had been manageable, it had been under control. Now three hours in and Peter wasn’t so sure. Everything hurt. He won’t acknowledge it, but he could start to feel his body reacting to whatever sickness he’d contracted with a sensory overload. It was the very last thing Peter needed.  
  


He pulled the blanket up tighter around him and groaned. His head had started to hurt, and his throat already felt raw. How many hours until Tony got back again?  
  


“Peter, your temperature is 100.5, would you like me to contact Boss and let him know?” FRIDAY asked and Peter had to fight the urge to groan again.  
  


“No FRIDAY don’t do that. I’m fine,” he said though his rasped voice.  
  


“If your temperature reaches 101, I’ll be forced to alert Boss per Baby on Board protocol.”  
  


Peter sighed before closing his eyes again. “Okay,” he mumbled tiredly. “But it’s not that yet so we don’t have to say anything to Tony.”  
  


The AI paused before adding, “Correct.”  
  


Peter thought that would be the end of the conversation. That was until Clint come walking into Peter’s room. “Kid?”  
  


Peter frowned before rolling over in his bed to squint his eyes at the man. What was he doing here? “Clint?” Peter asked.  
  


“You okay?” Clint asked as he gave him a serious and concerned look. There was no hint of playfulness that the man’s eyes usually held. “FRIDAY told me you were up here with a fever”  
  


“FRIDAY,” Peter said, “You said you didn’t have to tell anybody!”  
  


Clint frowned before tilting his head some as he stepped further into the room.  
  


“I said I would not have to contact Boss, not that I wouldn’t inform anyone else in the tower. Ensuring you’re well-being and safety is one of my first prerogatives and I’ve been programmed meticulously to-”  
  


“Okay, okay I get it,” Peter said with a nasally whine as he forced himself to sit up in bed, bringing his blankets with him in the process. He looked back at Clint before offering a small, “Hi”  
  


“Hi yourself,” Clint said as he looked the kid over. Pale complexion, red nose, fever bright eyes. It wasn’t hard to tell that Peter wasn’t feeling well. “So why didn’t you tell somebody you weren’t feeling good?”  
  


“I feel okay,” Peter argued before sniffing away a sneeze. “Just a bit of allergies.”  
  


“Mm, that explains the fever,” Clint replied sarcastically as he folded his arms across his chest. Peter wished people would stop coming into his room only to give him disapproving looks. “Where’s your dad at?”  
  


“He’s at a gala until tonight. He said he might be in late but it’s totally fine because I’m not sick,” Peter said again as he gave Clint his own pointed look.  
  


Everything just sort of hurt and his head was pounding as his muscled ached, and his throat burned. That was all.  
  


“Oh yeah I believe that,” the man laughed. “Alright, you’re lucky I’ve got plenty of dad experience. You’re going to stay in bed while I bring you up some sup and a bottle of water, afterwards you’re going to take a nap. Deal?”  
  


“No deal,” Peter said quickly, huffing and turning his runny nose up at the other.  
  


“Then I’ll call your dad and tell him to come home and take care of you,” Clint countered.  
  


Peter blinked quickly before he shook his head. Bad idea. “Ouch,” he whimpered. “Okay wait, deal! I changed my mind, deal.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want Tony there, he just didn’t want to make the man leave something that was clearly important just to be with him.

Clint laughed once more, warm and affectation. “Take it easy okay, lay back down and I’ll be back in a bit with soup.” Afterwards Clint headed back out of Peter’s room. Peter noted how he didn’t shut the door, instead he cracked it.  
  


He did his best to listen to Clint, he ate the chicken soup, drank the water and took a nap. When he woke up though he was feeling even worse. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but he could tell that it had gotten dark out. He curled in on himself and groaned. Peter tried to get comfortable, but it felt impossible.  
  


“Kid?”  
  


For a moment he let himself get excited, or as close to excited as he could get in his current state. For just a split second he’d thought Tony was there, that he’d come home.  
  


“Uh oh, you’re not feeling too hot huh?”  
  


In his half asleep, feverish state, he had thought Clint’s voice was Tony’s for a moment. Now Peter was sure that it wasn’t Tony and that Clint had come back instead.  
  


“Don’t feel good,” He confessed, shifting slightly and pulling the blanket away from his face so that he could see the man.  
  


“Mr. Barton,” FRIDAY chimed in. “Boss is requesting that you call him.”  
  


“You already told him about the fever huh?” Clint asked knowingly.  
  


“Indeed,” The AI replied. “Peter’s fever is elevated to 101.1”  
  


“One-minute kid,” Clint said as he pulled out his cell phone.  
  


Peter watched as the man scrolled for a moment, hitting a button and putting the phone up to his ear. He didn’t think it had gotten the chance to ring more than once before somebody picked up.  
  


“I got him don’t worry,” Clint said into the phone. “It’s just a cold Tony, relax. It’s the sniffles, nothing else.”  
  


Peter continued to listen, but it was too much of a strain to try and pick up on what Tony was saying on the other end. All he could do was hear Clint’s side of the conversation.  
  


“I know, I know that. I gave him some soup earlier and he’s been sleeping. I would have called you, but his fever was low grade. It’s still in an okay range.”   
  


The muffled buzzing voice on the other line got louder and Peter watched in the dim lighting as Clint rolled his eyes. “101 is far from critical. I didn’t give him anything because I didn’t _know_ what to give him. I know over the counter doesn’t work for him and I couldn’t exactly guess on the right amount. I didn’t want to over does your kid while you were gone.”   
  


That didn’t sound fun at all to Peter. He rubbed his eyes tiredly but continued to listen to the conversation.  
  


“Tony he’s okay, I’m with him. I’ll take care of him until you get here. I’ve got three of my own, you know. I think I can handle it.”  
  


Peter sometimes forgot that Clint was an actual dad under all the immaturity. From the look he’d given the teen, he could only assume he was in full on dad mode.  
  
  
“Repeat the instructions, really?” Clint sighed before shaking his head. “I’ll give him the medicine that’s in your bathroom, I’ll bring him some more water, and we’ll watch Star Wars until you get back...I know that wasn’t part of it, but you don’t disagree, do you? Okay, I’ll let him know…don’t thank me. What can I say? The little but grew on me,” Clint teased. “It’s no trouble. He’ll be just fine until you get here. Alright, I’ll see you.”  
  


Finally, the call ended.  
  


“Your dad is something else,” he said with a short laugh. “I’m going to get you some medicine okay, you feel like watching a movie with me while we wait for Tony?”  
  


Peter nodded appreciatively. He hated being alone when he didn’t feel well. “Yeah, you said Star Wars, right?”  
  


“Only for you, Pete,” Clint said as he brushed a hand across the teen’s forehead, frowning at the warmth he felt there. “Your dad said he’ll be home in about 40 minutes. Can you deal with me for that long?”  
  


“Yeah,” Peter nodded. He was tired and aching, but he had Clint and soon enough Tony would be there with him. He could hold out a bit longer if Tony hurried, and Clint brought him a little more of that soup.  
  


**(+1)**

Peter’s thoughts were fuzzy; he was trying to put together what happened, but the pain made it hard to think. It made it almost impossible to put the pieces in order.  
  


Before he even opened his eyes, the smell hit him. Clean, sterile, disinfectant. He had to be in the medical unit but why? Or was he wrong, could he be somewhere completely different? Peter didn’t know.  
  
  
The pain was searing, and his thoughts could only be processed in small segments at a time. He forced himself to open his eyes, but even the lights were painful. He quickly shut his eyes again to prevent any more pain.  
  


What had happened? Peter couldn’t remember much; he knew he’d been on patrol. There had been fire and he’d been trying to help the best he could. He could recall hearing the sirens on the fire truck as it came closer, but there wasn’t a lot of time. People had been crying for help and Peter was trying to get them out. He remembered going inside the building and trying to lead someone out but that was it. Everything after that was blank.  
  


He whimpered as he tried to sit up. He needed to know what was going on, where was he, where was Tony, where was his dad at?  
  


“Woah, easy, easy, Peter don’t get up,” someone said. He knew the voice, but he couldn’t place it.  
  


“Stay still, Pete. I know it hurts; we’re going to give you some medicine.” That was a different voice, that was…was it Dr. Banner? Peter thought it was and if that was Bruce that meant that the other voice was probably Dr. Cho.  
  


“Where’s…My…” It was sort of hard to breathe. Why was it hard to breathe, why did everything hurt? Peter forced himself to open his eyes again despite the sharp stabbing sensation.  
  


“Let’s up the oxygen a little bit, his O2 levels are improving but they could be better,” Helen said and finally Peter’s vision started to clear up a little.  
  


“Where’s my dad?” He asked, his facing twisting up in pain. “Please, I want my dad.”  
  


“He’s coming Pete, He’s coming. He’s here,” Bruce promised but he wasn’t. Peter looked around the room and the man wasn’t there. He was scared, where was his dad at?  
  


Helen grabbed a needle tried to reassure Peter. “It’s alright, he was in the waiting room for a bit, but I gave the staff the okay to let him in now.”  
  


Peter gave her a confused look before shaking his head. Why was his dad not with him, why was he out in waiting room?  
  


Bruce placed an oxygen mask on Peter and gently nudged him back further against the bed. “This will help you breathe; you inhaled a lot of smoke.”  
  


Smoke? From the fire? Of course, it was from the fire.  
  


“I’m going to give you the medicine now okay, it’s for the pain. The explosion left you in pretty bad shape, you gave us quite the scare but you’re going to be okay.” She explained as she inserted something into Peter’s IV line. “This is going to make you a little tired.”  
  


An explosion? What the hell was going on. Peter thought he was there because of the fire.  
  


Before he could pull the mask off and ask Tony came running through the door. He looked frazzled. Frazzled and dirty. There were dark soot smudges on his face and his eyes were wild.  
  


“I’m here, Pete. I’m right here,” Tony promised as he carefully reached out and took the teen’s hand. The one that wasn’t connected to the IV.  
  


“Where did…where did you go?” Peter asked as he pulled the oxygen mask off away from his face.  
  


Tony quickly and gently moved Peter’s hand away from the mask and readjusted it. “Let’s keep that on okay. They were working on you; I couldn’t be in the room.”  
  


Peter couldn’t understand but Tony could see that. “There was a fire today, you went to help but when the fire spread in the apartment complex it reached one of the hot water heaters and caused an explosion. You got hurt, Dr. Cho had to perform an emergency surgery.”  
  


“Surgery?” Peter asked through the mask and Tony smiled tightly.  
  


He nodded before running his hand through his kid’s hair. “Yeah, a surgery. You’re just waking up. They had to go in and stop the bleeding.”  
  


Oh. That made more sense.  
  
  
Peter could feel the medicine starting to enter his system, it was beginning to make him sleepy, but the pain was easing up and he was no longer afraid. His dad was here. “Dirt?” He mumbled, slowly bringing a hand up to Tony’s face.  
  


“You’re all hooked up right now, Bud. Let’s keep your hand down too,” Tony said pointing out the tubes that were in Peter’s arm. “I’m dirty?” he said with a soft laugh. “Yeah, somebody had to go and get you out.”  
  


“Saved me?” Peter asked, his voice starting to slur. Whatever medication they gave him, he wasn’t sure if he liked it. Everything was slowing down, getting heavy. He didn’t hurt but he didn’t feel good either.  
  


“Of course, I’m never going to let anything happen to you. I’ll always save you, that’s what dads do.” Tony said, in a quiet voice.  
  


“Dad,” Peter whispered, hoping that Tony could hear him through the oxygen mask. “Stay?”  
  


“I’m right here Pete, Dad’s right here,” Tony said. He still looked a little panicked, he still had smudges of black powdery soot on him but here was there. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  


Right about then Bruce came in with a chair for the man. It was straight backed, and it looked uncomfortable, but Tony quickly sat down in it. “Just rest okay, let the medicine do its job. I’ll be right here when you get up.”  
  


Peter nodded and closed his eyes as his dad lightly squeezed his hand in a comforting manner. Peter knew it would be okay now to sleep, he could relax. He knew right where his dad was.


End file.
